PoP
|-|General= PoP, or Position of Power, is anything from Wikia Editor to Creator. Any player with a name tag over them is in a Position of Power. There is some basic information on each of the ranks in their respective tabs. |-|Wikia Editor= Wikia Editors are the designated editors of the wikia that are tasked with keeping the pages up to date. To see the list of Wikia Editors, click here. |-|Moderator= Moderators are the lowest rung of the ladder when it comes to command-wielding staff members. They are primarily geared towards both chat offenses and minor offenses that require a punishment command or two. However, they are primarily geared towards only chat-based and minor offenses, and thus rank lower than Enforcers overall, which are more geared towards dealing with unruly players by killing them outright if moderation fails and an admin isn't around to help. To see the list of Moderators, click here. |-|Enforcer= Enforcers are essentially a SWAT team. They use special weapons that have the ability to kill players in order to punish them for committing anything from minor to major offenses, such as spamming chat, or trying to kill players with explosive launchers. To see the list of Enforcers, click here. |-|Wikia Admin= Wikia Administrators are a special division of Wikia Editors that have administrative power on the wikia. They punish players who vandalize the wikia or break rules on the wikia by temporarily or permanently blocking their IP from accessing the wikia. They also have access to the Disrespectful Players List, and in some cases, administrator commands in the game. To see the list of Wikia Admins, click here. |-|Sub Admin= (FUTURE RANK) Similar to Moderator, but also have permission to use the improved Admin GUI; can be used to punish players for medium-level offenses. All admins generally start here before they're more trustworthy. |-|Admin= Administrators are the main group of rule enforcement in Stranded on Earth. They use commands to punish players for committing offenses. To see the list of Admins, click here. |-|"Mega" Admin= (FUTURE RANK) Simply called "Mega", Mega Admins are a combination of Admin and Enforcer, in addition to some degree be able to have owner-like powers. They punish players with either commands, a GUI (optional), or a Player-Killing Weapon (WIP) for any offense level. This is the only rank other than Creator or Co-Creator in which they are willing to have their own ingame badge, due to their significant contribution to the game as a whole. As such, they're capable of developing the game alongside the Creator directly. |-|Community Manager= Community Managers, as the title suggests, manage the community. They solve disputes between players, deliver information to the community in the creator's stead, recruit new Wikia Editors, and many more tasks. To see the list of Community Managers, click here. |-|Creator= The Creator, as the title suggests, is the creator of Stranded On Earth: The First Strike. This title applies to speedydude900, while the co-creator title applies to SHAYNEISPIMP and gamestopbuilder. |-|Gallery= Pop.jpg|The Wikia Editor, Admin, and Community Manager tags. Category:PoP Category:Important